The Lost Chronicle 1: The Mysteries of the of the
by Inurayhannah
Summary: Syaoran and his adopted brothers embark on a journey with their adopted father Fujitaka after a small encounter with one whose trying to kill them. To beat him they must find the pages to this book, around the world. Is better than summary sounds.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe from what Tusbasa is set in. In this story It's set after two-thousand and Syaoran was born to

Akemi and Yoshio Li. When he was three they died and he was sent to live with his uncle Fujitaka Li. Two years later Fai, whose a year older than

Syaoran, was adopted and taken in by Fujitaka after his parents were murdered by the same people who murdered Syaorans. A year later Kurogane was

adopted by Fujitaka as his parents were murdered by those same people as well. Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane weren't around when their parents they were

either in daycare or school at the time. Fujitaka learned about them through friends of his, well minus Syaoran. I found this while looking through Anime

voice actors (either Naruto Wikia Or Fullmetal, because of _Vic Mignogna, don't really remember So I figured id try my hand a story using these _

_characters._) (This maybe a series). Hopefully you all will like this.

Chapter 1

Syaoran is sitting on the windowsill of his Uncles music shop while watching, daydreaming actually about is more like it, Sakura whose looking at a

store window across the street when Kurogane cuts him out of it.

"Helloo" Kurogane says waving his hand in front of Syaorans face.

"What is it Kuro-poo" Syaoran says coming out of his daydream.

"tch...It's your turn at the register" Kurogane answers.

"Wait what about Fai?"

"He's in the back remember?" Kurogane answers.

"Oh right" Syaoran says getting up from his spot and heading behind the counter. Before he knows it Kurogane is heading out the door saying he was

going somewhere. _Thats nice _Syaoran thinks to himself. A few seconds later one of their regular customers walk in.

"I need the seven string guitar strings and pick" he says

"That will be seventeen dollars and eighty five cents" Syaoran says grabbing the two items form behind him.

"Wheres Kurogane? Isn't he usually here?" Kevin asks

"Yeah but he left a few seconds ago said he was going somewhere" Syaoran says

"Oh" Kevin says handing him the money

"Yeah. Hope to see you back here soon. Have a nice day" Syaoran says handing Kevin the bag.

"Yeah you too" Kevin says.

Of course as soon as Kevin leaves Syaoran goes back to daydreaming about being with Sakura and he doesn't hear another customer walk in until he

snaps his finger in front of Syaorans face.

"Oh Hi what can I do for you?" Syaoran asks.

"I was looking for a guitar for my nephew his birthdays coming up and I heard this was the best place to get one"

"Yeah we are what kind beginners or has he been practicing for a while?" Syaoran asks

"beginners"

"The best we have is the acoustic guitar. It's one that all beginners start with. I'll go get it" Syaoran says walking out from behind the counter. The guy

gives a small nod then whispers something into what looked like a wristwatch. On the other end the guy gave the go ahead to get the guitar and come

back to the van as soon as he is done with the purchase. Syaoran took a lot longer than usual because he started getting an uneasy feeling about the guy

who walked in. _Its probably just my imagination_ Syaoran thinks to himself, before finally grabbing the and heading back to the register. He apologizes to

the customer about taking so long. The customer forgives him and Syaoran asks why he has never seen him before. The customers answers was that he

just moved here and hands Syaoran a credit card to pay for the guitar.

"The total is one-hundred eighteen daughters and ninety cents credit or debit?"

"Credit" The man answers

"Ok heres your credit card and Guitar. I hope it all works out for your nephew" Syaoran says giving him a small smile. The man smile back and heads

out the door with his purchase. Kurogane walks in and says that the man who just walked out gave him an uneasy feeling as he walked in. Syaoran

bombards Kurogane with questions about where he went before telling him that he also got an uneasy feeling. Kurogane immediately asks if he got the

customers name.

"No he said he moved here, must have just been recently because i've never seen him before" Syaoran says then asks Kurogane if he noticed where he

went.

"No, but it seems that van has been parked diagonally from here since we've been here and that was around three-forty" Kurogane says deep in thought.

Syaoran agrees then calls Fai's name.

"Yeah" Fai calls back

" Did you notice a black van out front when you came?" Syaoran asks.

"Um...I don't think so why?"

"O. Kuro-puu and I just noticed it and were talking about it" Syaoran answers.

"Ok. Dads going to be here in five minutes he said to close up"

Kurogane looks at Syaoran giving him the it's your turn to do the moony, i'll lock the doors look. _Of course like always _Syaoran thinks to himself _of _

_course. _Syaoran does the usual and takes out the money bag and outs all the money in it and takes it back to Fai.

"Um..." Syaoran says.

"Yeah what is it" Fai asks looking upt from what is doing.

"Did you get an uneasy feeling a little bit ago?" Syaoran asks.

"Yeah why"

"Well..." Syaoran begins scratching his head. Fai tells him to spit it out. "Well... um... Well I did too when I was getting the new customer a beginners

guitar and Kuro-poo got an uneasy feeling when he walked past the guy on his way in"

"Oh so that means it's not my imagination" Fai says more to himself. "Yeah, well I shrugged it off till Kuro-poo walked in and said something"

"Oh we'll have to talk to dad about this" Fai mentions a few seconds later.

"Yeah." Syaoran says "Fujitaka" whispering the last part. "hmm" Fai says grabbing the bag of money. Syaoran says it was nothing then leaves. Fai

scratches the back of his head and thinks to himself _I have a pretty good felling on what he said, i'll have to ask him about his adoption later. _

It's seven pm and they are heading home, after eating out, when Kurogane mentions about the incident earlier. Fujitaka asks for an explanation of what the

man looked like. Syaoran being the only one who had been with the man the longest gave a description of the man. Fujitaka said nothing afterwards.

Syaoran, whose sitting up front with him, looks at Fujitaka. "

"It's nothing we'll talk about it later"

"Uh...ok" Syaoran says in almost a whispering voice looking straight forwards again. Then the memory began of when he was three and his dad had

said the same thing when asked about a bad feeling he had gotten while they were at a store. Of course he had begged his dad to tell him what the problem

was, but he wouldn't give and would wait till Syaoran was old enough. The look on Fujitaka's face right now and what he said reminded Syaoran of the

look on his fathers face at the grocery store three days before he was murdered, Syaorans mother was also murdered so they sent him to live with Uncle

Fujitaka.

As soon as they get home Syaoran takes a long shower before getting in bed facing the wall. Fai whose in the bed across form Syaorans asks Syaoran why

he said Fujitaka instead of dad earlier while they were at the shop. Syaoran asks Fai how he knew what was said. Fai answered that he had a pretty good

feeling on what was whispered.

"Oh...well because he's my uncle." Syaoran says "My parents were murdered when I was about three and I was sent to live with my Uncle whom

adopted me. Well they had signed papers before their death just in case something happened to them"

"Oh... Night Sya" Fai says.

"Night"

Don't forget to R & R


End file.
